Choosing Sides
by The Wicked One 22
Summary: When a set of twins are faced with love, how will they react? Being friends with the Cullen's and the wolf pack can be a dangerous combination.  Emmett x OC  Jasper x OC   Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Smoke. The smell of wood burning flooded into my nostrils. I wanted nothing more than to escape these deadly fumes. I crawled from my bed and walked across the room. My fragile twin slept soundly, snuggled safely under the covers. I shook her as I started to panic.

"Wake up! Sissy, wake up!"

Lilliana's eyes slowly fluttered open. I pulled her from her bed and began to drag her to the door.

"The house is on fire, Lil! We've got to get to Mom and Dad! We have to get out!"

We ran down the stairs as fast as our six-year old legs would carry us. Our nightgowns fluttered out around our ankles. We reached our parents room, only to find to source of the fire behind it. I grabbed the telephone as I dragged Lilliana behind me.

I made it out of the house and into the front yard. The sight was horrific. The whole left side of our house was on fire. I quickly called 911 and told them what had happened. Mommy would be so proud of me. Lilliana and I sat on the ground and watched as our house caved in, taking the lives of our parents with it.

I shot up in bed with a strangled cry. Sweat ran down my face. I pulled my bangs out of my eyes as I tried to regain my breath. I glanced at the clock. Nine forty-seven am.

"You had the dream again."

My head snapped over to the corner of my room. Lilliana sat at my desk, watching me. I nodded as I threw back my covers and walked into my bathroom.

"This blows," I stated as I looked in the mirror. My hair was so matted that it looked polka-dotted. I grabbed my brush and ran it roughly through my black and purple locks. My thin frame was still slightly shaking from my dream. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream. It was a memory.

The song "A Great Fire" by Silverstein was playing on my iPod. The song was just meant to describe me and my sisters life. I sighed and flopped back down on my bed, letting myself be absorbed into my song.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own anything! It all belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I only own my characters, Nightshade and Lilliana, and my story line. Please do not take my character names! Don't forget to review!

* * *

~Lilliana~

I turned, pushed my raven black hair out of my face, and scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper that I was going to take a shower. After I spell-checked my chicken scratch, I padded across the hardwood floor barefoot to hold the note in front of my twins face.

I had to poke her cheek for her to open her eyes and read the message. She just nodded and closed her eyes again. I smiled at her. Usually, twins are different in personalities, but me and sis are very much alike in what we do and behave. We both are living from music, we both-

**THUNK!**

My thoughts were painfully interrupted by my face smacking into our bathroom door. I forgot to twist the doorknob and push. Morning person? Totally...

-takes shower-

I walked into our room with the longest towel we had wrapped around my damp body. I walked over to our closet. My clothes on one side, Soul's on the other. Nightshade didn't tell many people her first name, so she went by the shortened version of her middle name. Soul was the way the she shrunk Solstice. Personally, I thought she had a pretty name. Nightshade Solstice Vahndran. It was much better than mine. I was just plain Lilliana Elizabeth Vahndran.


	3. Chapter 3

~Lilliana~

I was about to grab a t-shirt when my brain finally woke up a little. I hopped over to Night and pulled on one of her earbuds. She instantly opened her eyes, looking at me in shock.

"Sorry for interrupting you music, you can punch me in the arm later." My twin and I made a truce that when a twin interrupted a twin and her music, you could punch them in the arm. "Where are we going today? Wolf or vamp's house?

"Um.." she started.

"I need to know what to wear," I explained, sitting down on my knees.

"Why do you have to know what to wear when you visit people? They dont care what you ear, Lilly," she explained, raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and blurted,

"People effect my body temperature. I will wear a tank and shorts when I go to the wolves, because they are always 100 degrees. I will wear jeans and a hoodie when I visit the Cullen's."

My remaining breath escaped my mouth in a huff. Night opened her mouth to say something when two loud tapping noises rang through my ears. I jumped and made a sound that sounded like 'ack!' and fell on my bottom. I eyed the window suspiciously. Another small tap came from the windows as a tiny silhouette collided with the glass. Night and I pulled back the curtains to see the culprit of the thrown pebbles; shirtless Embry, and shirtless Jake. I squealed a bit, then said "tank top" under my breath as I motioned them to the front door. Their eyes widened, and they started howling with laughter. My brows furrowed...

Then I looked down. All I had on was a towel!

~Soul~

Awkward... Jake and Embry were standing outside of our window. Lill was only in a towel and the towel was slipping... Lill gasped and ran to our closet. She came back, two minuets later, fully dressed. She wore a black tank top and white shorts. I, still in my pajamas, took my turn to put on fresh clothin. I put on black skinny jeans, black tank top, and my black Converse. I put on my eyeliner and did a touch up on my black fingernail polish. I was feeling very emo today... STUPID NIGHTMARE!

I heard Jake's laugh echo through the first floor. Lilly's soon followed. When did she go downstairs? I shrugged and made my way down to the first floor.

I walked into the room and foun Jake and Embry in a staring contest. Embry tore his eyes away from Jacob to look at me. Jacob stood up and did a victory dance while Embry squished me into a hug. I gasped.

"Em! I... can't... BREATHE!"

My feet hit the floor and air filled my burning lungs.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Embry patted me on the back as I tried to regain my breath. Jake cringed while Lilli put her head in her hands. Embry looked pained, while Jake looked on knowingly. What was I missing?


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUY! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT.. YOU KNOW HOW THINGS ARE, SCHOOL, ALGEBRA HOMEWORK, MOM IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL... THINGS JUST GET CAUGHT UP! BUT I'M HERE NOW, SO ENJOY!

~Lilliana~

I raised my head and looked at my sister, I had a sympathetic look as I picked up ion what had happened. I leaned over to Jake and whispered,

"Did Embry just imprint on Soul?"

Jake sighed while I waited for his answer. He finally nodded. I gasped and looked at Embry. I ran over to him and patted his back without mercy.

"Well son, you got some game after all. I congratulate you. I didn't know you had it in ya! Great job!" I said loudly. My hands stopped pounding on his back. He was stiff when he looked at me and mouthed "OW!"

"What's... What am I missing?" Night asked suspiciously. I just giggled, bouncing over to her and hugging her. I then turned to Jake and Embry.

"I'm going to go put my shoes on.. You two'll have to explain. Good luck!"

I laughed at their dumbfounded faces as I sprinted up them steps. HA!

~Soul~

I stood there, hand on hips, waiting for an explaination.

"Well?"

Jacob shook his head, Embry blushed madly. I tapped my foot impatiently, but I wasn't expecting to get an answer. I suspected that Sam was behind this. Him and his stupid gag orders! A mumbled "I hate you both" echoed across a the room. I knew I'd regret it later, but at the moment I didn't care.

I stormed up the stairs and into our room. I glared at Lilli and collapsed on my bed, sighing harshly. Lilli giggled.

"I know something you don't!"

I pushed a pillow over my face, trying to suffocate myself. These boys would be the death of me! Lilli giggled again, setting my teeth on edge.

"We have a bonfire at 9 o' clock. Don't be late!"

Lilli stormed from the rooma down the stairs. Today was not my day...


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

~Lilliana~

I ran over to the door and kicked it shut just as Jake opened it. I looked at them with a hard expression, grabbed their arms and, and forced them up the stairs. I pushed them in the room and shut the door behind me.

I rushed over to Soul, pulled her up into a sitting position, and said loudly.

"EMBRY. HAS. IMPRINTED. ON. YOU."

The room became very tense. Embry's face was maroon ans he looke sheepishly at Soul. I became very paranoid, so I leaned over to Soul and said ,"I'll leave you to it."

Before she could say anything, I leaped from the bed and plowed Jake with me, shutting the door.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, opening the freezer and shoving my face into the cold atmosphere, sighing.

"...You're a strange one." Jake pointed out, leaning cooly on the counter near the fridge.

"I get nervous under pressurized situations. Besides, they need to talk about it. It'll be awkward for days if they don't." I pointed, my head still in the freezer.

WELL, HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! LILLIANA IS NOT GOOD WITH STRESS... LIKE THE PERSON SHE'S BASED OFF OF... TEEHEE (I LOVE YA, TWIN) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! AND DON'T STEAL MY CHARACTER NAMES!


	6. AN! IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! MY FELLOW READERS, I'M SO SORRY! My computer caught a virus and I couldn't use it for 5 months! *sniffle* When I got to fix it, everything got erased.. I'm working on rewriting things, and I should be up and running in no time! You guys have no idea how sorry I truly am... Hope to hear from you all soon! :)**

**MaCayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Soul~**

** Well, here I am. In a room. With a werewolf that has just imprinted on me. Wow, not how I expected my day to go. I pulled the comforter off of my bed and wrapped myself up in it. Things certainly were awkward.**

** "So... Do you have something to say?"**

** Embry rubbed the back of his neck. Nervous habit of his? I found it kind of sexy. WAIT, what am I saying? I mean, I've always liked Embry, but it was only a simple crush.**

** "I... I don't know what to say. I'm so confused! I'm having an emotional overload," he blurted. He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to make a cute ruffling noise. I put my hand in my forehead. I needed to start controlling my thoughts! **

** I sighed. Embry seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the emotional change. It made me sad. Embry started for the door. **

** "I gotta go. See you later."**

** I watched with silent tears as he left. The sound of his footsteps echoing on the stairs matched the rythem of my heartbeat. I felt a ping of sadness as I heard the front door close. My eyes began to burn as I laid back on my bed and cried. **

**~Lilliana~**

** I watched as Embry stalked out the front door.**

** "Things didn't go well." Jake explained automatically. I frowned.**

** "I thought you could only hear thoughts in your wolf form." I questioned. Jake looked confused, then said,**

** "I didn't read his mind. Just brotherly intuition." He grinned weakly. I stared at his smile, his white teeth standing out against his russet, smooth skin tone. His eyes were almost black and full of depth that I could stare into forever. His chest was flawless, showing all of his and abs. **

** I walked over to him and hugged him, his hot chest comfortable on my cold face. My inner arms began to heat up from his body temperature that stayed at 100 degrees. I closed my eyes, but to my dismay, I felt him tense up under my touch.**

** I stepped back, looking at him, my face probably red. I felt on fire, or was that just because of his skin being there seconds before? He looked shocked, and his face became a pale pink. He opened his mouth to say something, but I said before him,**

** "Why did you just randomly hug me, weirdo? Tryin' to bust a move?"**

** "H-Hey, you hugged me! YOU'RE the weirdo!" he defended, yelling. I grinned evilly. Time to really make him feel awkward.**

** "Jake what are you- NO, JAKE! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" I screamed, wanting Soul to hear me. Which, with the volme I just produced, I knew she did.**

** Jake's face turned red and his jaw dropped.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! Life has been a nightmare lately and I've just now been able to get a hand on it. I'd like to sincerely apologize to all of you. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm working like a mad woman to catch up. **_

**~Soul~**

WHAT THE HELL! I quickly ran down the stairs. If Jacob so much as touched my sister, I would have his head on a silver platter. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Jacob blushing a deep red while Lilli was on the ground laughing. "What's going on? What happened?" I questioned. Lilli caught her breath.

"You just got played!" I was steaming with anger. How dare she do this to me? I punched the closest wall and heard the sickening crack that followed. I grimaced for a bit, cradling my hand to my chest. When I opened my eyes, Lilli was looking at me with pained eyes, Jake stared with his mouth open. I knew that my hand was broken.

I tended to have anger issues, so this had happened many times before. I carefully reached into my pocket, with my good hand, and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled to the C's and clicked call. "Hello, Nightshade." I sighed into the reciever.

"Hey, Carlisle... I did it again..." He simply laughed at me on the other end of the line.

"Come on over." I hung up and threw Lilliana my car keys.

**~Lilliana~**

I sighed, knowing that I gone too far again. "Hang on, let me change clothes. Jake, we'll see you at the bonfire tonight." I looked at him sympathetically. As he walked by Night, he said his apologies and pat her on the back. When he'd left the house, I walked over to her.

"Night, I'm so sorry. I guess I went too far this time. I was just trying to lighten the mood, but I only made it worse for you," I hung my head. Turning on my heel, I walked sluggishly up to my room. I slipped on a hoodie that was black with a gray skull design, and gray skinny jeans. Then, I put on my black Converse and went down the stairs. I followed sis out the door, and got into the car.

Within no time, we were pulling up at the Cullen's house. As soon as I had sight of their house, I had sight of Alice and Carlisle. I smiled, as I parked, and turned off the car. Stuffing the keys into my pocket, I climbed out. The vampires said their hello's tp us and Alice hugged me. Hard.

"Alice... Lilliana is still human." I gasped. She loosened her grip immediately and jumped back.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, smiling brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

-Soul-

I laughed as my sister was crushed by Alice's ever present enthusiasm. Had we really been gone that long? I quietly made my was toward the house and up the wooden front porch steps. Opening the door, I was flung, none to politely, back down the steps and I was sprawled out on the lawn. I glanced up into a pair of honey colored eyes, but that wasn't any surprise.

I soon came to the realization that I was laying under Emmett. My cheeks lit up into an instant blush as I pushed him from me and sat up, trying to return my face to its original color. I cried out as I accidentally flexed the fingers in my injured hand. Carlisle carefully picked me up and rushed up to his office. Jasper appeared out of nowhere, using his ability to try to ease the pain. I shot him a smile and placed the ear buds to my iPod into my ears. Carlisle only put me into a brace, knowing full well than to put me into a cast. Casts just dragged me down ad made it harder for me to text, and I'd die without access to my phone. As the song "Break Your Little Heart" came to an end, a text from Embry came to me.

_Hey... I'm really sorry about earlier today. I had a SUPER bad headache. Didn't mean to snap at you._

I placed my phone back on the table and refused to answer him. When Carlisle had finished, Lilli and I said our goodbyes and headed for home, but not before promising to visit again soon. Later that night, I sat on my bed, wrapped up in a blanket, playing Super Mario for the Wii. My phone buzzed, telling me that I had a text. Pausing the game, I glanced down to see who it was from. A sigh passed my lips as I threw my phone at the wall, creating a louder pop than I had expected it to. Lilliana, with toothbrush in her mouth, shoved her head out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" She took a step forward, almost setting her foot down on my cellphone. She bent down and picked it up. "You have a text from Embry." I nodded at her.

"Just leave it. I don't want to talk to him." Lilliana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?" I just closed my eyes and shook my head. Laying back on my bed, I found myself quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**HEY! Guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and the way that the story is presented. My twin and I wrote this our eighth grade year of school, and we are going to be graduating in the spring. I'm going to try and revamp the story (pun intended) and get updates to you as soon as I possibly can. I can't tell you how sorry I am. **


End file.
